Oscar, Monsieur ?
by Nuwie
Summary: Simple prétexte pour jouer avec M. Wilde.


_Pour Lune. Remerciements à Algy._

« Ianto ? »

Le jeune homme, occupé à préparer le café, ne se retourna pas. « Oui, Monsieur ? »

Jack finit par reposer le dossier qu'il parcourait depuis quelques minutes sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il lisait, l'esprit ailleurs. Il observait Ianto, toujours concentré sur son breuvage. « Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ? »

« Perdre mon temps ? », répéta le jeune homme en tendant une tasse à Jack, qui ne la prit pas. Ianto haussa les sourcils. « Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui ai voulu travailler avec vous ? »

Jack attrapa enfin son café et en but une gorgée. « Je ne faisais pas spécifiquement référence à notre collaboration professionnelle, Ianto. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais », laissa tomber le jeune homme en revenant à son plateau. Jack posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table, se leva et s'avança vers son subordonné. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de son supérieur sur son épaule.

« Ianto ? », répéta alors celui-ci, la voix sourde.

Le jeune homme se décida à faire face à Jack. « Si cela peut vous rassurer, Monsieur, j'ai toujours parfaitement su gérer mon temps. Je crois donc pouvoir vous assurer que je ne le perds aucunement. »

A ses mots, Jack sourit. « Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Ianto hocha posément la tête. « J'ai même une preuve. » Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit un objet qu'il montra presque fièrement à son chef. « Vous le reconnaissez, je suppose ? »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'afficher le sourire carnassier qui était l'une de ses spécialités. « Oh oui… » Soudain à nouveau sérieux, il referma la main de Ianto sur le chronomètre et fit reculer le jeune homme contre la paroi. « Pourquoi, Ianto ? »

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, mais n'en répondit pas moins : « Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Personne ne peut résister au capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est bien connu ; par contre, beaucoup parviennent tout à fait à se passer de… votre serviteur … Ianto Jones. »

« Mon serviteur, hein ? », se moqua gentiment Jack, tout en lui caressant la joue. « Pour ta gouverne, sache que certains réussissent parfaitement à résister à mon charme. » Ianto lui jeta un regard sceptique. « Choquant, n'est-ce pas ? », plaisanta-t-il alors. « Certains y arrivent même très bien… », ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ah je vois… votre fameux docteur, par exemple ? », commenta Ianto avec une pointe d'amertume. « A mon avis, Monsieur, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il parvient à résister. C'est tout simplement à la tentation. »

Jack éclata de rire. « Voilà une perspective intéressante. Et qui me rappelle que je devrais vraiment insister pour qu'il rencontre mon ami Oscar. »

Ianto fronça les sourcils. « Oscar, Monsieur ? »

Jack eut un sourire en coin. « _Oscar_, Ianto. Homme d'esprit, de lettres, sans parler de goût. Amateur de boutonnières vertes. Et auteur de ma devise : Je peux résister à tout -

« - sauf à la tentation. Ne me dites pas que - ? »

« Que j'ai eu l'honneur de fréquenter Oscar Wilde ? Si, Ianto. Je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir te le présenter. »

Voyant l'expression de son subordonné, il revint au sujet qui l'intéressait. Plaquant ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, il approcha son visage du sien, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres seulement. Il vit distinctement Ianto retenir son souffle. « Jaloux ? », murmura-t-il.

Avalant sa salive, le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Non ? », insista Jack. « Je suis déçu… » Sur quoi il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Et c'est précisément cette absence de réaction qui le fit s'arrêter. Le souffle coupé, Ianto le fixait, étonné.

« Pourquoi, Ianto ? », répéta Jack. « Pourquoi me laisses-tu… » Il soupira, incapable de trouver ses mots.

« Vous préféreriez que je résiste, Monsieur ? », essaya de plaisanter Ianto.

« Oui ! », s'exclama Jack. « Enfin, non. Ianto, je voudrais seulement être sûr que tu – »

« Craindriez-vous de me pervertir, Monsieur ? »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, luttant contre une furieuse envie de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme. « Ianto – Jones. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses en ayant l'air si… innocent ? »

« Cela fait partie de mon charme, Monsieur. »

Jack se mordit les lèvres. « Entre autres, oui. » Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son subordonné tout en le regardant dans les yeux. « Pourquoi, Ianto ? »

Le jeune homme avait de grandes difficultés à soutenir son regard. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur : j'adore votre manteau », déclara-t-il avec le sérieux le plus complet.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de revenir à la charge. « S'il te plaît, Ianto », plaida-t-il en serrant sa main sur sa nuque. Il fut étonné lorsque son subordonné vint se blottir contre lui. Le visage enfoui dans sa chemise, Ianto lui répondit enfin : « Vous m'avez accueilli alors que j'avais tout perdu. Vous ne m'avez pas rejeté lorsque vous avez compris pourquoi j'avais voulu travailler pour vous. Vous m'avez fait découvrir des choses - Vous m'avez donné une raison d'exister, de continuer. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais votre… existence… me rassure. » Après un bref silence, il ajouta négligemment, tout en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou : « Sans parler du fait, bien sûr, que vous êtes désespérément séduisant. »

Jack ferma les yeux et serra Ianto contre lui. « Et sans oublier mon manteau », souffla-t-il. Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Très important, votre manteau. Il met vos épaules en valeur. »

« Ah oui ? », poursuivit Jack. « Elles te plaisent donc, mes épaules ? », demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de son subordonné.

« Beaucoup », confirma Ianto en remontant les mains jusqu'aux épaules de son chef. « Tous ces muscles… »

« Oh oh, assez de flatteries, Monsieur Jones. Tu sais que je suis déjà suffisamment imbu de ma personne comme – «

« Et vous, Monsieur ? Pourquoi ? », le coupa brusquement le jeune homme, le visage toujours dissimulé contre son torse.

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois aussi », murmura Jack à son oreille. « Tu portes délicieusement bien le costume. »

Ianto ne sourit même pas. Au contraire, il se dégagea des bras de son supérieur, qu'il accula à son tour contre la paroi. Abasourdi – et impressionné malgré lui – Jack voulut l'attraper par l'épaule mais fut repoussé.

« Pas ça, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît », protesta alors Ianto, l'air franchement bouleversé.

« Pas ça… quoi, Ianto ? », se risqua Jack, perdu.

Ianto sembla se détendre légèrement, mais conserva ses distances. « Ne plaisantez pas avec ça. » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre sourdement : « J'aurais trop de facilité à croire que c'est réellement la seule raison. »

A ces mots, Jack attrapa les bras du jeune homme, le forçant à s'approcher de lui. « Ianto ! », répéta-t-il jusqu'à être sûr d'avoir son attention. A force, le jeune homme cessa de résister mais continua d'éviter le regard de son chef. « Ianto… Jamais je ne – « Il reprit avec force : « Tu représentes tellement plus que cela pour moi. Tellement plus. Au point que je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. »

Ianto relevait les yeux. « Pourtant je m'étais juré, Ianto, ah oui je m'étais juré, de ne plus m'attacher. Jamais. » Il lui sourit et lui passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. « Apparemment, tu as été le plus fort. Parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

Un peu pour rire mais un peu pour se rassurer aussi, le jeune homme lui donna une bourrade dans la poitrine. « Vous en faites un peu trop, là. »

Jack attrapa sa main et amena son bras autour de sa propre taille. Regardant Ianto droit dans les yeux, il affirma : « Absolument pas, M. Jones. » Le serrant contre lui, il ajouta : « Tu es la seule personne depuis longtemps qui semble me comprendre un tant soit peu. » Il se reprit : « Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu me connais mieux que moi-même ! Et c'est toi, Ianto, toi, qui me retiens à Cardiff. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti chez moi nulle part, pourtant. »

Il se tut. Ianto le regarda un long moment, puis, très doucement, il l'embrassa. « C'est probablement le plus beau compliment que j'aie jamais reçu. »

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis il manœuvra habilement pour entraîner le jeune homme vers le canapé. Ne pouvant se méprendre sur ses intentions, Ianto se mit à rire. « Vous ne pouvez décidemment pas résister, Monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A toi ou à la tentation ? », daigna répondre Jack, pourtant fort occupé à débarrasser son subordonné de sa chemise.

« Euh… à la tentation ? », eut le temps de répondre Ianto avant d'être renversé sur le sofa.

Jack reprit son sourire carnassier. « Oh si, Ianto, je peux. Tu serais étonné. » Il se pencha sur lui. « A toi, par contre, j'avoue que cela m'est impossible. » Ce qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui démontrer en pratique.


End file.
